Ertl Company
The Ertl Company was a toy company which produced several Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends toys from 1984 to 2004. The most notable of the toy ranges made was a line of 1/64 scale die-cast models and playsets of characters from the Railway Series and Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Overview The first Thomas products released by ERTL in 1985 were a die-cast Thomas with a sticker sheet of different facial expressions and a larger, motorised pull-back version of Thomas. Later in the same year, die-cast models of James and Henry were released, both with a happy face. Because the sticker faces peeled off easily, they were soon replaced with fixed plastic faces. The ranges were released in the US in 1989 following the premiere of the series on Shining Time Station. New vehicles, destinations, and playsets were produced for the die-cast range on a near yearly basis, tallying up to over 100 vehicles. Due to the franchise's popularity, other ranges were made such as miniatures, keyrings, larger Gold Rail vehicles, pull backs and wind-up toys. Production for the Thomas ranges ceased for the US market in 2001. Due to RC2 acquiring the ERTL Company in 2004, the Thomas ranges were discontinued to avoid conflict with the then existing licence held by Learning Curve, which produced the Take-Along Thomas system. 1/64 Scale Die-cast range Vehicles The table below lists the released vehicles, their first year of release, and the number of their collectors with the appropriate packaging card style, where applicable. 1984 - 1992 The 1/64 Scale Die-cast range launched in the UK in 1984 with a model of Thomas, before releasing Henry and James later the same year. All the engines had sticker faces. The sticker face matched the face of the character's illustration on the packaging card. Thomas' model also came with optional sad/tired decals. The packaging card of these early models was predominately one feature colour, often matching the model, with a white oval in the centre, containing an illustration of the character. Above the illustration was the smoke cloud logo that normally contained "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends", but instead held the full name of the character. Below the illustration was the model in a molded plastic blister. A blue footer contained the ERTL and Thomas logos. The reverse side of the card listed other available models and commercial details. The models of Thomas, Henry, and James originally had white Running Boards with red applied to the sides, but these were later updated with red Running Boards in 1985. Also in 1985, the range was expanded to include Percy, Toby, Bertie, Annie and Clarabel. Models of Edward and Gordon were released in 1988. Although no new models were released in 1989, the range was released outside of the UK. The packaging card used in the US was a similar, but more compact design, removing the illustration of the character from the centre and featuring a consistent blue colour for all models. The blue footer was changed to red to contrast with the rest of the card. The reverse side of the card listed other available models, but also included a feature illustration and a brief description of the character. 1990 saw the release of new models as well as updated versions of previous models. These updated models featured 3D plastic faces, much like those used on the larger motorised models of Thomas and Percy, as the original sticker-face models were prone to losing their faces. The Troublesome Trucks were originally painted brown, but from 1991 onwards, they were released in their normal grey livery. 1984 * Thomas * Henry * James 1985 * Thomas (updated) * Henry (updated) * James (updated) * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Annie and Clarabel (only available with Thomas or Percy until 1990) 1988 * Edward * Gordon 1990 * Duck * Diesel * Troublesome Trucks - Brown (only available in 1990, replaced with grey versions) * Troublesome Trucks - Grey * Sir Topham Hatt and Porter * Annie and Clarabel (available separately) 1991 * Bill * Ben * Harold * Trevor 1992 * Donald * Douglas * Terence * Henrietta * Daisy * BoCo * Mavis * Milk and Tar Tanker * Old Coaches (only available with James or Edward as a limited edition train pack until 1994) 1993 - 1999 The packaging card for the range was revamped in 1993 with the US featured a Shining Time Station theme, while the UK and everywhere else had packaging featuring the character's "portrait" as illustrated by Owain Bell. Both card styles included a "collectors card" that could be cut out containing a brief description of the character and a card number. The Shining Time Station card is an aerial image of countryside with many fields, a few bridges, and some village buildings. There is track coming along the left-hand side of the image which turns and comes across the card. The model is located on this track in a molded plastic blister. Behind the model is a white box that joins to the typical smoke cloud and contains the model's full name. The Shining Time Station logo is situated above the image, and uses a frame to encompass most of the image. The collector card on the rear of the card features a large illustration of the character, a small statement beneath about the illustration, and the collectors card number to the left of the illustration. The portrait card was an image of the character towards the right hand side of the card, passing between a bush of flowers on their left and a mound of grass on their right. Between the character and the grass, aspects of a British village can be seen in the background. Depending on the character, there were rails, road, or water between the flowers and the grass. The portraits forms the front of the collector cards when cut out. The reverse side of the portrait contained a paragraph on the character, and a paragraph of Historical Information; often containing the specifications of the real-life locomotive counterpart and when they were in service. The model was located below the portrait in a molded plastic blister, and the reverse side displayed a numbered list of available characters. Variations of the Shining Time cards include three packs of Annie and Clarabel with either Thomas or Percy, with the later having a different collectors card number. Culdee, Godred and "City of Truro" were marked as "Special edition engines", with "City of Truro"'s collector card claiming to be the "Star of Gordon and the Famous Visitor" . Also released in 1995 was a limited edition gold-painted Thomas on the portrait card to celebrate the 50th anniversary of the Railway Series. This portrait card featured a gold foil ribbon under Thomas' name, and the collectors card was numbered "1". George is unique in that two different portraits exist: one where he is similar to the model, and one where he is entirely green (as depicted in the Railway Series). The Shining Time themed card in the US was discontinued in 1996, before adopting the portrait style in 1997. Further variations arose in 1998, with Bulstrode's portrait and the first wave of limited edition metallic engines. Bulstrode's portrait is the only exception to the illustrated location on the card. It is set at a dock with him tied to the right-hand side of the dock. There is a cottage, cliff face, lighthouse, and fishing charter along the left-hand side and background. Thomas, Percy, Rheneas, and Duncan formed the first wave of metallic engines, featuring metallic paint, their portrait images embossed with coloured foil, a limited edition plaque drawn above their names, and no collectors card number. The second and final wave of metallic engines was released in 1998 featuring Duke, Sir Handel, Rusty, and Lord Harry. Many collectors cards released in 1999 also featured bilingual (English and French) descriptions and Historical Information of the character. The portrait style packaging card was discontinued after 1999. 1993 * Oliver * City of Truro * Fuel Tankers * Bulgy A twin-pack with Donald and Douglas and one with Bill and Ben were briefly available in the "Shining Time" range. 1994 * Old Coaches (available separately) * The Breakdown Train 1995 * Gold Anniversary Thomas * 199 Diesel * Toad * Scrap Trevor on flatbed * The Post Train / The Sodor Mail Coaches * Godred * Culdee * George 1996 * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Sir Topham Hatt and a Porter * Express Coaches * Sir Topham Hatt's Car 1997 * Stepney * Skarloey * Duke * Lord Harry * The Diesel * Caroline 1998 * Wilbert * Sixteen * Bulstrode * The Chinese Dragon * S.C. Ruffey (with truck for a limited time) * Henry's log car * Metallic Thomas * Metallic Percy * Metallic Rheneas * Metallic Duncan 1999 * Metallic Duke * Metallic Sir Handel * Metallic Rusty * Metallic Lord Harry * Bluebell * D. Fusit Gunpowder Wagons * Canal boat * Soft-side truck * Crane * The Mail Van * Derek * Iron 'Arry and Bert * Lorry 2 * Lorry 3 * Fire engine * Biplane The back of Bluebell's portrait card is divided in half between English and French. The same is true for the Crane and soft-side truck. 2000 - 2004 2000 With the exception of the Silver Millennium Thomas (which was the last model to feature the "portrait card" and it's collector card), the packaging changed to a predominately blue background with a yellow rectangle behind the model which had a red border. There was a face-on image of Thomas in the top left hand corner with the "Thomas and Friends" smoke cloud beneath. The name of the model was found above the model, centred between the new Thomas logo and the bar on the right, which was made of five circles displaying a "T", right-hand arrow, clock, two flags, and a number "1". There were no collector's cards with this change. Special packaging was used for Lady, Diesel 10, Splatter, Dodge, Thomas, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Bertie, Annie and Clarabel and the Troublesome Trucks to celebrate the release of "Thomas and the Magic Railroad". This packaging was similar to that of the redesign. The rectangle behind the model was a cloud-like render with a yellow-sparkle render for the background, and the bar on the right featured small cartoons of Diesel 10, Thomas, Splatter, Lady, and Dodge. An image of Thomas appeared in the bottom left corner. A P.T. Boomer figure (known as Pete Boom) was supposed to be released at this time, along with figures of Mr. Conductor and Lily. While the Mr. Conductor figure was eventually released, the Boomer figure was officially shelved after the characters' scenes were removed from the film after negative test audience reception. Lily was also cancelled. * Lady * Bertram * Diesel 10 * Splatter * Dodge * Thomas and Mr. Conductor * Silver Millennium Thomas 2001 * The Pump Trolley * Slate Trucks * Flying Scotsman * Smudger * Lorry 1 on a flatbed * Dyson low-loader * Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt * Taxi * Cranky * Thumper * Old Slow Coach * Gordon's Special Coaches * Sodor Recovery Unit 2002 The range was discontinued outside the UK this year. The packaging changed again, now with the engines name in red, a cartoon of the character in the top right-hand corner, and rails drawn under the model. The collectors card returned to this style of packaging; but had only a brief paragraph of the characters personality, not any factual historical information. Whilst the existing engines and rolling stock still had the basic "hook and eye" couplings, the new releases had the new coupling style, which changed from the basic "hook and eye" style to a U-hook, believed to be sturdier and longer-lasting. The track was also revamped to look more realistic, now being fully detailed having a green grass edge, grey ballast, silver rails, and brown sleepers, replacing the previous plain grey track, that still had a grass edge, and molded rails and sleepers. * Harvey * Salty * Frank * Elizabeth * Brake Van * The Silly Trucks * Dowager Hatt and Mrs. Kyndley * Falcon * Neil 2003 The coupling style on all the existing engines and rolling stock had now changed from the basic "hook and eye" style to a U-hook. All the engines now received both the hook and eye coupling, which enables coupling them to other vehicles. This changed the direction in which the rolling stock with the basic "hook and eye" coupling faced, as the eye couplings were on the opposite side of the engines that they should have been. The age profile also changed, from 3 years to 2 1/2 years. * Emily * Spencer * Bear * Isabel * Catherine 2004 A. J. Chetwynd was the designer of the final new release of vehicles. * Fergus * Murdoch * Arthur * Jack * Alfie * Jock Special Edition There have been a few special edition toys. * Thomas with Mr. Conductor to celebrate the release of Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Melody and Motion Thomas with a wind-up Fat Controller * Christmas Thomas and grey or red "Toybox" S.C. Ruffey * Thomas and the Christmas Tree Gift Set - Thomas with Christmas hat and scarf, flatbed with Christmas tree and the Fat Controller dressed as Santa Multi-Packs A small portion of packs containing multiple different trains, vehicles, and stock were released, mostly commonly for Shining Time Station. * Gift Set - containing Thomas, Diesel, S.C. Ruffey and a truck (released 2002) * Gift Set - containing Thomas, Troublesome Trucks and a Fire Engine * Gift Set - containing Thomas, Lady, Sir Topham Hatt, Bertie, express coaches, Annie, and Clarabel * Three pack of Thomas, The Fat Controller and Porter * Two pack of Percy and S.C. Ruffey * Three pack of Toby, Henrietta and Henry * Three pack of Bertie, James, and Henry * Three pack of Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel * Three pack of Thomas, James, and Henry * Three pack of Terence, James and Percy * Three pack of Bertie, Harold and Thomas * Five pack of Thomas, Henry, Diesel, Annie and Clarabel * Metallic Engines set – Metallic Thomas, James and Henry * Metallic Engines set - Metallic Thomas, Percy, Rheneas and Duncan (released 1998) * Five pack of Thomas, Bluebell, Annie, Clarabel, and Godred * Five pack of Percy, Toby, Peter Sam, tar wagon, and milk wagon * Five pack of Lady, two Old Coaches, Wilbert and Terence * Six pack of Thomas, Toby, Bertie, Terence, Rheneas, and Duncan * Six pack of Thomas, Toby, Bertie, Percy, Terence, and Harold * Six pack of Mavis, Edward, Daisy, Duck, and two trucks * Six pack of Thomas, Henry, James, Caroline, Skarloey, and Harold * Six pack of Sir Handel, Rusty, D199, two express coaches, and the Fat Controller's car * Five Piece Value Pack, including Thomas, Terence, Old Slow Coach, Derek, and a carry case. * Ten Piece Value Pack, including Thomas, Gordon, Percy, Bulstrode, Bulgy, Rheneas, Trevor, milk tanker, tar tanker, and the breakdown crane Playsets and Accessories The earliest playsets used a playmat with illustrations of track. A proper track system was later made, originally of grey plastic with rails etched into it. It was eventually replaced by green plastic with a sticker of rails on top. * Starter set * Thomas, Percy, Annie & Clarabel Playset, no track; made from card. * Deluxe set with branchline, water tower, crane and turntable * Circle Line set (Percy and Express Coaches) * Branch line * Water tower * Crane * Windmill * Tunnel * Quarry * Crossing * Turntable * Station house * Real sounds * Construction * Bridge * 2x Straight Track * 2x Points Track * Thomas Playset, including Thomas, Percy, and two Express coaches; released 2001 * Skarloey with two points * Duncan with two points * Diesel with four points * Oliver with four curves * Stepney with four curves * Rheneas with four curves * Toby with four curves * Percy with four straights * Sir Handel with four straights * Viaduct Bridge Playset Around 1996, accessory track assortment sets had been planned and advertised to include Toby and his shed, Percy and a coal hopper, Duck and a signal bridge, and Terence with a flatcar, although advertised in the American ERTL catalogue they were never released in the US, nor advertised in the UK and Australia. Miniatures Around 1991, a miniature range was produced. The vehicles had sticker faces and were packaged with a small section of a railway. Once all were collected, the parts formed a playset. In later years all of the models, besides Henry, Mavis, Bertie, and Harold were adapted into keyrings. The background imagery of these packs continued the landscape from the die-cast range. Vehicles * Thomas with station * Edward with water tower * James with Signal Box * Percy with sheds * Toby with Signals and sidings * Duck with watermill * Bill with part of a viaduct * Ben with viaduct * Diesel with tunnel * Bertie with level crossing * Trevor with windmill * Harold with airport * Henry * Mavis Multi-Packs Multipacks released for Shining Time Station include: * Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel * Thomas, James, and trucks * Edward, Bertie, and Trevor * Edward, James, and Percy * Diesel, Harold, and Toby Playsets * Four-corner set with Thomas, Annie and Clarabel * Six-corner set with Thomas, Trevor and the Troublesome trucks A re-release of the range introduced Henry and Mavis. The new range had some changes, with 3D faces and "LEGO-like" bases. A LEGO-like set included Toby and Harold. Gold Rail The Gold Rail Series was a short-lived line in the 1990s. Designed by Bandai in Japan, the models had magnetic couplings, and are a fraction smaller than a HO scale train. The back of the models boxes featured the same illustration as those on the Shining Time collectors cards of the die-cast range.Thomas Engine Collection Series Vehicles * Thomas * Edward * Henry (cancelled) * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill * Ben * Annie * Clarabel (released 1993) * Truck 1 * Truck 2 * Bertie * Harold Playsets * Ffarquhar (released 1993) * Lower Suddery * Turntable Set * The Docks Miscellaneous Collector Cards Collector Cards were produced in packs of eight similar to the cards on the die-cast range portrait card packaging. Motorized By 1985, 1/32 scale models of Thomas and Percy were released with motors. Remote Control In 1988, a remote control Thomas was released. Pull Back and Go! Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Bertie models with wind up motors were released for Shining Time Station, that could be operated by dragging the model backwards along the floor so their wheels could "wind up" and letting go to "unwind". Wind up A large walking wind up Fat Controller with large feet was released individually, and with the Melody and Motion Thomas. There were also a range of Wind-up ERTL engines; these included: * Thomas * Henry * James * Percy * Bill * Ben * Bertie Bend-Ems Under the Shining Time range Just Toys released bendable characters, under the slogan: 'Bendable, Poseable, Collectible' * Mr. Conductor * Schemer * Stacy Jones * DiDi * Juke Box Band, as a five piece gift set Trivia * Some items have been bundled with US VHSs and DVDs, they would later be replaced by the Wooden Railway engines. * The Christmas Thomas wearing a Santa hat and a "Toybox" S. C. Ruffey in Christmas cracker shaped packaging were packaged under "Chad Valley" instead of ERTL. * The narrow gauge engines' models, excluding Rusty, bear a closer resemblance to their Talyllyn Railway counterparts than to their television series models. * Catherine's model has no buffers, but on the packaging she does. * Bill and Ben's promos on the packaging depict them with no front couplings. * Bertie's model has an overly slanted windscreen. * An ERTL Percy was used as a toy in one scene of the episode Flour Power, it resembles that of a G scale Percy in size. * The Sodor Fuel Tankers were labelled as oil tankers. * The Breakdown Train has stabilisers. * Bluebell and Flying Scotsman are just modified versions of the Thomas and Gordon models, respectively. Bluebell's prototype model was accurate to the real life counterpart and even included a driver in the cab window. The reason why it was changed was likely because it would be too delicate for small children to play with, while Flying Scotsman's model being modelled after Gordon is missing his second tender. * Bluebell's packaging incorrectly states that she is an LBSCR E2, when she is actually an SE&CR P class. However, as the model did reuse Thomas' moulding, the statement is correct for this range. * Bertram's name is misspelt as "Bertrum". * Duke's packaging incorrectly states that he was built in 1863 by George England in London, which would have made him a year older than Skarloey. Duke was actually built by Boston Lodge in Minffordd, Wales in 1879. * Lady's prototype model used Rheneas' shape. * Derek's model has a BR logo with the words "Thomas Tank" written instead of "British Railways". * Some models of Henry have red siderods. * Diesel 10 is incorrectly depicted as a 1Co-Co1, this is due to re-using the tooling of D199 just with an added claw. * Smudger's model has his nameplate incorrectly placed on the sides of his coal bunkers instead of his boiler. * BoCo's model has a black bufferbeam instead of red. * Toad's bufferbeams are red instead of black. * Daisy's model is the only engine who does not have a front coupling. * The slates on the model of the slate trucks are much too tall than compared to the model and the slates in the television series. * Emily's driving wheels do not move. * Some models of Henry have a gap under his smoke box behind his face. * Skarloey's prototype model had black lining, silver buffers and the hand-rail above his smokebox. * Sixteen's prototype model had black-and-yellow 'hazard' stripes on his front bufferbeam. However, his released model just had yellow bufferbeams with no 'hazard' stripes. * Interestingly, despite the re-release of Sir Handel as Falcon, there never was one of Peter Sam as Stuart, the most likely reasons being it would require changing his special funnel into a regular one, or because the range was discontinued before ERTL had a chance to produce it. * Twelve characters that only appeared in The Railway Series were produced. * Several sketches on Fast Forward and a sketch on The Footy Show featured ERTL models. ** The Fast Forward sketches had an extra Thomas and Percy sometimes only with custom colors and most of the models had custom faces as well. * George's original promo art on the packaging followed his original Railway Series appearance, even though his model was sold in his television series livery. This was eventually changed later on. * Ben's (and most likely Bill's) wind up model(s) had SCC written in red. * Butch's Arm is stuck in place and his hook is embedded into his arm, whilst his prototype shows him with the hook not embedded. * Sir Handel does not have a coal bunker and Peter Sam has a Proper Giesl ejector like in the Railway Series. * Harold's model was used in the prototype of the Lionel Trains Island of Sodor set. * A model of Bulgy appears in the 2014 film "Kingsman". * Several models appeared in a "Chucklevision" episode titled "Traction Attraction". * ERTL also produced models for TUGS. * Henry's model is missing his wheel arches, similar to his Season 1 post-rebuild model. * Both the Old Coaches are brake coaches. * Jack's prototype had the correct cream coloured rims and cab, but they were painted silver on his final model. * Like his Take Along model, Fergus has much wider wheels than all the other engines. * The Brake Van's description card incorrectly refers him as an engine, and says that "He does however work very hard with Donald & Douglas to keep the trucks in order", even though in the second season episode Break Van, he was causing trouble for the twins and was actually crushed to pieces by Douglas. * On the pullback version of the regular sized ERTL Thomas, his overall design and face are different of that on the standard and musical releases. * On D199's promo art, his face takes up space where his bufferbeam should be. As a result, his buffers and coupling hook are conjoined to his face. * Neil's ERTL promo art depicts him with a single siderod Gallery 1/64 Scale Gallery Engines File:ERTLThomas.gif|Thomas File:ERTLStickerFaceThomas.jpg|Sticker Face Thomas File:ERTLmusicalThomas.JPG|Musical Thomas File:ERTLmetallicThomas.gif|Metallic Thomas File:ERTLGoldThomas.jpg|50th Anniversary Gold Thomas File:ERTLSilverThomas.JPG|Silver Millennium Thomas File:ERTLMotorizedThomas.jpg|Motorized Thomas File:ERTLEdward.jpg|Edward File:ERTLStickerFaceEdward.jpg|Sticker Face Edward File:ERTLHenry.jpg|Henry File:ERTLOriginalHenry.JPG|Original Henry File:ERTLGordon.png|Gordon File:ERTLOriginalGordon.jpg|Original Gordon File:ERTLGordon1995Packaging.jpg|1993 Gordon File:ERTLJames.jpg|James File:ERTLOriginalJames.jpg|Sticker Face James File:ERTLPercy.jpg|Percy File:ERTLPercyOriginalPackagingFirstVersion.jpg|Sticker Face Percy File:ERTLPercyOriginalPackagingSecondVersion.jpg|Plastic Face Percy File:ERTLmetallicPercy.gif|Metallic Percy File:ERTLToby.jpg|Toby File:ERTLOriginalToby.png|Original Toby File:ThomasERTL1990Prototypes.png|Prototype Duck, Bill, Ben, Diesel, Harold and Trevor File:ERTLDuck.jpg|Duck File:ERTLOriginalDuck.JPG|Original Duck File:ERTLDonald.jpg|Donald File:ERTLDouglas.jpg|Douglas File:ERTLOriginalDonald.JPG|Original Donald File:ERTLOriginalDouglas.JPG|Original Douglas File:ERTLOliver.jpg|Oliver File:ERTLBill.JPG|Bill File:ERTLBen.png|Ben File:ERTLStepney.jpg|Stepney File:ERTLCityofTruro.jpg|City of Truro File:ERTLFlyingScotsman.JPG|Flying Scotsman File:ERTLBluebellPrototype.jpg|Prototype Bluebell File:ErtlBluebell.jpg|Bluebell File:ERTLNeil.jpg|Neil File:ERTLWilbert.jpg|Prototype Wilbert File:ERTLWilbertModel.jpg|Wilbert File:ERTLSixteenPrototype.png|Prototype Sixteen File:ERTLSixteen.jpg|Sixteen File:ERTLPrototypeLady.gif|Prototype Lady File:ERTLLady.jpg|Lady File:ERTLHarvey.jpg|Harvey File:ERTLEmily.png|Emily File:ERTLFergus.jpg|Fergus File:ERTLArthur.jpg|Arthur File:ERTLMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:ERTLSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:ERTLDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:ERTLDaisy.gif|Daisy File:ERTLBoCo.jpg|BoCo File:ERTLMavis.jpg|Mavis File:ERTLClass40.jpg|The Diesel File:ERTLD199.jpg|D199 File:ERTLBear.jpg|Bear File:ERTLD7101.png|D7101 File:ERTLDerekPrototype.GIF|Prototype Derek File:ERTLDerek.jpg|Derek File:ERTL'Arry.jpg|'Arry File:ERTLArryPrototype.GIF|'Arry Prototype File:ERTLBert.jpg|Bert File:ERTLBertPrototype.GIF|Bert Prototype File:ERTLDiesel10.jpeg|Diesel 10 File:ERTLSplatter.jpg|Prototype Splatter File:ERTLSplatterModel.jpg|Splatter File:ERTLDodge.jpg|Prototype Dodge File:ERTLDodgeModel.jpg|Dodge File:ERTLSalty.jpg|Salty File:ERTLSkarloeyPrototype.jpg|Prototype Skarloey File:ERTLSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey File:RheneasERTL.jpg|Rheneas File:ERTLmetallicRheneas.gif|Metallic Rheneas File:ERTLFalcon.jpg|Falcon File:ERTLSirHandel.jpg|Sir Handel File:ERTLPeterSam.jpg|Peter Sam File:ERTLRusty.jpg|Rusty File:ERTLDuncan.jpg|Duncan File:ERTLMetallicDuncan.gif|Metallic Duncan File:ERTLDuke.jpg|Duke File:PrototypeERTLSmudger.jpg|Prototype Smudger File:ERTLSmudger.jpg|Smudger File:ErtlBertramPrototype.jpg|Prototype Bertram File:ErtlBertram.jpg|Bertram File:ERTLGodred.jpg|Godred File:CuldeeERTL.jpg|Culdee File:ERTLLordHarry.jpg|Lord Harry File:ERTLJock.jpg|Jock File:ERTLFrank.jpg|Frank Rolling Stock File:ERTLAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel File:ERTLThomasWithAnnieAndClarabelThreePack.jpg|Three pack with Thomas, Annie and Clarabel File:ERTLPercyAnnieAndClarabel3pack.jpg|Three pack with Percy, Annie and Clarabel File:ERTLHenrietta.jpg|Henrietta File:ERTLTobywithHenrietta.JPG|Toby and Henrietta 2-pack File:ERTLOldCoaches.jpg|Old Coaches File:ERTLEdward&TheOldCoaches.jpg|Edward and the Old Coaches 3-pack File:ERTLJames&TheOldCoaches.jpg|James and the Old Coaches 3-pack File:ERTLExpressCoaches.jpg|Express Coaches File:ERTLGordon'sSpecialCoaches.jpg|Gordon's Special Coaches File:ERTLGordonSpecialCoachPrototype.GIF|Gordon's Special Coaches prototype File:ERTLMailCoaches.jpg|Sodor Mail Coaches File:ERTLIsabel.jpg|Isabel File:ERTLIsabelNIB.png|Isabel, in a box File:ERTLOldSlowCoach.jpg|Old Slow Coach File:ERTLOldSlowCoachPrototype.GIF|Old Slow Coach Prototype File:ERTLTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Troublesome Trucks File:ERTLJames&TheTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|James and the Troublesome Trucks File:ERTLSCRuffey.jpg|S.C. Ruffey File:ERTLS.C.RuffeyPrototype.jpg|S.C. Ruffey prototype File:ERTLTarandMilkWagons.jpg|Milk and Tar Wagons File:ERTLSillyTrucks.jpg|Silly Trucks File:ChineseDragonERTL.jpg|Chinese Dragon File:ERTLHenry'sLogCar.jpg|Henry's Log Car File:ERTLBreakdownTrain.jpg|The Breakdown Train File:ERTLspitefulbreakvan.jpg|Spiteful Brake Van File:ERTLToad.jpg|Toad File:ERTLPumpTruck.jpg|Pump Truck File:ERTLSlateTrucks.jpg|Slate Trucks File:ERTLGunpowderVans.png|Gunpowder Vans File:ERTLCatherine.jpg|Catherine Non-rail Vehicles/Characters File:ERTLStickerFaceBertie.jpg|Sticker Face Bertie File:ERTLBertie.jpg|Bertie File:ERTLTerence.jpg|Terence File:ERTLHarold.jpg|Harold File:ERTLTrevor.jpg|Trevor File:ERTLScrapTrevor.jpg|Scrap Trevor File:ERTLCaroline.jpg|Caroline File:ButchERTLprototype.jpg|Prototype Butch File:ButchERTL.jpg|Butch (sold as Sodor Recovery Unit) File:ERTLThumperPrototype.jpg|Prototype Thumper File:ERTLThumper.jpg|Thumper File:ERTLLorry1Flatbed.jpg|Lorry 1 File:ERTLLorry2.jpg|Lorry 2 File:ERTLLorry2Prototype.jpg|Lorry 2 prototype File:ERTLLorry3.jpg|Lorry 3 File:ERTLLorry3Prototype.jpg|Lorry 3 prototype File:ERTLElizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth File:ERTLJackPrototype.jpg|Prototype Jack File:ERTLAlfie.jpg|Alfie File:SirTophamHattscarERTLAmerican.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's Car File:ERTLSoftSideLorry.png|Prototype Soft-sided Lorry File:ERTLSoftSidedLorryModel.jpg|Soft-sided Lorry File:ERTLSodorMailVan.jpg|Sodor Mail Van File:ERTLFireEngine.jpg|Fire Engine File:ERTLTaxi.jpg|Sodor Taxi File:ERTLDysonlorry.png|Dyson Low Loader File:ERTLCrane.jpeg|Crane File:ERTLBi-Plane.jpg|Tiger Moth (sold as Bi-Plane) File:ERTLCranky.jpg|Cranky File:ERTLSirTophamHattandPorter.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt and Porter File:ERTLSirTophamHatAndLadyHatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt File:ERTLMrsHattandMrsKyndley.jpg|Dowager Hatt and Mrs. Kyndley File:ERTLMrConductorAndThomas.jpg|Mr. Conductor and Thomas File:ERTLGeorge.jpg|George File:GeorgeERTLOriginal.PNG|George depicted in his RWS livery in packaging art File:ERTLBulgy.jpg|Bulgy File:BulgyErtlBox.png|Bulgy in box File:ERTLBulstrode.jpg|Prototype Bulstrode File:ERTLSodorValley.jpg|The Canal Boat Multi-Packs File:ERTLBertie,HaroldAndThomas.jpg|Three pack of Bertie, Harold and Thomas File:ERTLThomasJamesandHenry1985GiftPack.png|Three pack of Thomas, James, and Henry File:ERTLLimitedEditionCollectionGiftPack.jpg|Limited Edition Collection File:ErtlToby,HenryAndHenriettaThreePack.jpg|Toby, Henry and Henrietta three pack File:ERTLFivePackOfLadyOldCoachesWilbertandTerence.jpg|Five pack of Lady, Old Coaches, Wilbert and Terence File:ERTLThomasLadyGeorgeFireEngineButchandGunpowderWagonsMultiPack.jpg|Thomas, George, Lady, Gunpowder Wagons, Fire Engine, and Butch File:ERTLBertie,James&Henry.jpg|Bertie, James and Henry File:ERTLTenPieceValueSet.jpg|Bulgy, Thomas, Rheneas, the Breakdown Train, Tar Wagon, Bulstrode, Trevor, Percy, Milk Wagon, Gordon File:ERTLThomasandTheChristmasTreeGiftSet.jpg|Thomas and the Christmas Tree Gift set File:ERTLThomas,Percy,James,Scruffey,FatController,HaroldandBertieGiftSet.jpg|Thomas, Percy, James, S.C. Ruffey, The Fat Controller, Harold and Bertie Gift Set File:ThomasChristmasCrackerChristmasSetERTL.png|Thomas and S.C. Ruffey 'Cracker' set with Chad Valley logo File:ThomasAndDieselSetERTL.png|Thomas, Diesel and S.C. Ruffey set File:Autism Awareness Pack.jpg|Autism Awareness Pack with Thomas and Lady File:Terence,JamesandPercyPack.jpg|Terence, James and Percy set File:ERTLPercyAndS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Percy and S.C. Ruffey File:ERTLThomas,FatControllerAndPorter.jpg|Thomas, the Fat Controller and Porter Sets File:ERTLThomasandPercyPlayset.JPG|Thomas and Percy Playset File:ERTLSeaportSet.jpg|Seaport Playset File:ERTLWellsworthStationCarry-AlongPlayset.jpg|Wellsworth Station Carry-Along Playset File:ERTLBranchlinePlaytrack.jpg|Branch Line Playtrack File:ERTLTunnel.jpg|Tunnel File:ERTLCraneAccessorySet.png|Crane Accessory Set File:ERTLWaterTower.jpg|Water Tower File:ERTLWindmill.jpg|Windmill File:TurntablesetERTL.jpg|Turntable Playtrack File:ERTLRealSoundsPlayset.jpg|Real Sounds Playset File:ERTLQuarryLoadingAccessorySet.jpg|Quarry Loading Accessory Set File:ERTLStationhousePlaytrack.jpg|Stationhouse Playtrack File:ERTLStationhouse.jpg|Stationhouse File:ERTLSodorViaductPlayset.jpg|Sodor Viaduct Bridge Playset File:ERTLBridgeAccessoryset.JPG|Bridge Accessory Set File:ThomasTheTankEngineBattery-OperatedSet.jpg|Thomas The Tank Engine Battery Operated Set File:ERTLPercyTheSmallEngineBatteryOperatedPlayset.jpg|Percy The Small Engine Battery Operated Set File:ERTLTobyTheTramEngineBatteryOperatedPlayset.jpg|Toby The Tram Engine Battery Operated Set File:ERTLThomasandtheMagicRailroadGiftset.png|Thomas and the Magic Railroad Gift set File:ERTLMiniatureRailway.jpg Gold Rail Engines and Sets File:ThomasERTLGoldRail.jpg|Thomas File:ERTLGoldRailEdward.jpg|Edward File:ERTLGoldRailGordon.jpg|Gordon File:ERTLGoldRailJames.jpg|James File:ERTLGoldRailPercy.jpg|Percy File:ERTLGoldRailToby.jpg|Toby File:ERTLGoldRailBill.JPG|Bill File:ERTLGoldRailBen.jpg|Ben File:ERTLGoldRailAnnie.jpg|Annie File:ERTLGoldRailClarabel.jpg|Clarabel File:ERTLTroublesomeBallastTruck.jpg|Troublesome Ballast Truck File:ERTLGoldRailBertie.jpg|Bertie File:ERTLGoldRailHarold.jpg|Harold File:ERTLGoldRailFfarquhar.jpg|Ffarquhar File:ERTLGoldrailturntable.jpg|Turntable Playset File:ERTLLowerSuddery.jpg|Lower Suddery File:ERTLSodorShippingSet.jpg|Sodor Shipping Set Miniature Engines and Sets File:ERTLMiniatureThomas.JPG|Thomas File:ERTLMiniatureThomasKeychain.JPG|Thomas Keychain File:ERTLMiniatureEdwardKeychain.JPG|Edward Keychain File:ERTLMiniatureJames.JPG|James File:ERTLMiniatureJamesKeychain.JPG|James Keychain File:ERTLMiniaturePercy.JPG|Percy File:ERTLMiniatureToby.JPG|Toby File:ERTLMiniatureTobyKeychain.JPG|Toby Keychain File:ERTLMiniatureDuck.JPG|Duck File:ERTLMiniatureTroublesomeTrucks.JPG|Troublesome Trucks File:ERTLMiniatureTrevor.JPG|Trevor File:ERTLMiniatureHarold.JPG|Harold File:ERTLThomasCarryingCase.jpg|Playset and Carrying Case File:ERTLminiplaysets.jpg|Playsets File:ERTLminiatures.jpg|Accessories File:ERTLMiniaturesEdwardBertieandTrevorMultiPack.png|Edward, Bertie, and Trevor Wind-ups File:ERTLWindUpThomas.jpg|Thomas File:ERTLWindUpHenry.jpg|Henry File:ERTLWindUpJames.jpg|James File:ERTLWindUpPercy.jpg|Percy File:ERTLWindUpBen.jpg|Ben File:ERTLWindUpBertie.jpg|Bertie File:ERTLwind-upFatController.png|The Fat Controller Other File:ERTLThomasCarryCase.jpg|Carry Case File:ERTLSecondCarryCase.jpg|Second Carry Case File:ERTLadvertisement.png|Playtrack magazine advertisement File:ERTLadvertisement2.png File:ERTLadvertisement3.png File:ERTLadvertisement4.png File:ERTLadvertisement5.jpg File:ERTL1997NewModelsAdvertisement.jpg File:ERTL1998NewModelsAdvertisement.png File:ERTLMiniaturesadvertisement.png|Miniatures magazine advertisement File:BetterLatethanNeverandOtherStorieswithERTLToby.jpg|Better Late Than Never and Other Stories VHS with ERTL Toby File:ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStoriesVHSadvertisment.jpg|Flyer for toy and video gift sets File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadERTLposter1999.png|1999 Poster File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadERTLposter2000.png|2000 Poster File:FlourPower3.png|An ERTL Percy in the television series File:10YearsofThomas18.png|An ERTL Thomas in 10 Years of Thomas File:10YearsofThomas20.png|An ERTL Percy in 10 Years of Thomas File:10YearsofThomas21.png|An ERTL Toby in 10 Years of Thomas File:10YearsofThomas22.png|An ERTL Terence in 10 Years of Thomas (note: you can see him under it) File:HelloThomasandJames26.png|An ERTL Poster in the Hello Thomas and James External links *sodor-island shiningtimestation Category:Merchandise